


Ticket to the Moon

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Gammahammer one shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: After travelling the galaxy, Bruce is a little overwhelmed, and Thor has an idea for something that might make him feel better.From the prompt "space"





	Ticket to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancalime1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/gifts).



> So I have no idea when this is set but Thor has stormbreaker, and they've just come back from a tour of the galaxy. RIP the paragraph I had to delete in the name of science.
> 
> This was written for the incredible Cosmo, if anyone else wants a fic (or just a friendly natter), hit me up on @goddessofgamma on tumblr.

Streaks of every possible colour of light blazed all around, leaving Bruce overwhelmed and an awe all at once. His usually heavy body was weightless, the only force he felt was his own arm clinging to Thor for dear life. 

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. The Bifrost had left an intricate pattern etched to the surface of where they were dropped off. Bruce looked down at his feet, eyes tracing the traditional Norse pattern.

He started to notice a few things at once; the ground was white and dusty, he still felt almost weightless, it was pitch black outside.

Looking up, the view was unmistakeable. They were on the moon. _Our moon_ , Bruce confirmed to himself. It was a sight he’s seen so many times on the news as a child, been enchanted by. Back then he’d been full of curiosity, and that paired with the need to escape his father had made the moon seem like an ideal destination. He’d dreamt of putting on one of those puffy space suits, bouncing on the moon’s surface, leaving footprints that would last millennia.

Panic suddenly rose in him. _The moon doesn’t have an atmosphere, how am I still alive?_ He turned to Thor, who’s arm he hadn’t stopped clutching. Thor saw the trepidation in his eyes and set Stormbreaker down and held Bruce, trying to reassure him with the pressure.

“There’s nothing to fear, Bruce. This part of the moon has an artificial atmosphere.” Bruce took a deep breath, finding that Thor was right. “I apologize, I should have given you forewarning, but I thought it would make a good surprise. You had said Hala was too crowded for you, and I thought a break from the crowds would be welcome before we return to Earth. And I remember how proud you sounded that the man with the strong arms had landed here all those years ago.”

“Strong arms?” Bruce was beginning to calm but his mind was still whirring. “You mean Neil Armstrong?”

“Yes, that’s it.” Thor nodded. “Is this alright?” He gestured to the surface all around them. “If it’s not, we can return to Earth.”

Bruce gingerly took a couple of steps forward. Turning around, he saw the Earth hanging in the sky, half-illuminated, blue and beautiful. _It looks so small._

“Yeah,” he breathed. “This is okay.”

Gaining confidence, Bruce took a larger step, pushing himself off the ground a little. A small amount of force went a long way; Bruce felt his stomach flip as he lifted off the surface. The feeling caught in his gut and tickled him, making him laugh. _My first time walking on the moon and all I can do is laugh._

It seemed that his laughter was infectious; Thor joined him, chuckling and bouncing.

“Wow, okay,” Bruce breathed, trying to catch his breath between boughts of laughter. He still had questions, disbelieving that he had gotten the chance to go to the moon, but he was feeling a lot better about it now. “How…?” He shook his head “How can we breathe here? How are we not freezing and boiling all at once? You said there was an atmosphere?”

“Yes, just on these few miles. The atmosphere was created by Asgardian sorcerers. It’s breathable, but designed not to block the view of the stars like Earth’s atmosphere does. This moon was used as a neutral ground on which we could negotiate with warring civilisations, back when Odin ruled the nine realms.” Thor’s explanation made sense to a certain degree, but left Bruce with more questions about how magic worked. 

The Earth seemed so small from here, so fragile. Bruce reached up to trace the shape of the Americas with his hand, only to find himself flying out of control, too high above the ground. 

Before he had time to panic, he felt Thor’s strong grip on his ankle, pulling him gently towards him. They set themselves back on the ground, Bruce out of breath and laughing a little from the ridiculousness of it all.

Thor gestured for them to sit on the moon’s surface. For a few minutes, they just sat there, cuddled up together, the only sounds coming from their breath and from Thor slowly brushing Bruce’s shoulder with his hand.

After a while, Bruce spoke.

“I think this is the longest I’ve heard you be quiet.” 

Thor smiled.

“I thought you’d appreciate a break from it all.” He had been right; after touring the cosmos, going on a science tour of everywhere from Hala to Kitsom, the crowds had gotten a little busy for Bruce. It was a relief to be here with Thor, be quiet. 

Bruce drew in the dirt with his fingers, the moondust catching in his nails like sand.

“No one’s touched this dust before,” he thought out loud. He pressed his palm down, making a handprint. “Your turn.” Bruce directed the god to do the same, next to where he’d left his print. _Like teenagers carving their names in a tree._ “That’ll be here for a lifetime.” 

“We could stay here a lifetime, if you wanted,” Thor suggested, running a finger through Bruce’s curls. 

Bruce smiled at the sentimentality.

“It’s okay. I think I’m ready to go back home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!! Love y'all
> 
> Comments and kudos make me beam for hours, man, you have the power to make my whole day.


End file.
